


Uncomplicated

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, But only a little, Existential Crisis, Feelings, M/M, Misadventures, dumb, jedi stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: “I’m here, Rogue, but there’s been a complication” Luke’s voice crackled through, hushed on the other end. Bodhi breathed relief at the answer even as new anxiety gripped him.“What kind of complication?” he asked, trying not to sound panicked.“The planet isn’t as uninhabited as we’d hoped and I’ve been...detained,” he answered. What sort of mess had he gotten into that he couldn’t Jedi his way out of? Instead of asking Bodhi tried to focus.





	Uncomplicated

Bodhi’s anxiety grew by the minute as light dwindled on the barren planet of Vrogas Vas. Luke still had not returned.  
“I’m sure he’s fine, right? He always pulls this! He’s gonna show up in 5 minutes and laugh at me,” he said, distracting himself by talking nervously to his remaining companion, R2-D2. The droid beeped skeptically in response, shuffling its feet from side to side as they both stared out at the dim horizon. 

When he’d agreed to come on the journey Luke had said it would be safe and that it wouldn’t take too much time. Bodhi swore he was only asked because of the threatening looks Leia shot Luke when he’d mentioned going off alone again. She’d been more protective of Luke since they returned from Endor and Bodhi couldn’t blame her. He had become withdrawn and didn’t seem to consider the hefty bounty still on his head. Taking the trip had been a chance to talk for once at least after so long where it felt like Luke was avoiding him. Something that was definitely not working out well now as Bodhi went into the ship to try and get him on the comm, though he’d been trying for an hour. 

“Rogue coming in, Dunestrider are you out there?” he asked, repeating his call in code for safety and praying for an answer. After what felt like eons the device sparked to life.

“I’m here, Rogue, but there’s been a complication” Luke’s voice crackled through, hushed on the other end. Bodhi breathed relief at the answer even as new anxiety gripped him.

“What kind of complication?” he asked, trying not to sound panicked.

“The planet isn’t as uninhabited as we’d hoped and I’ve been...detained,” he answered. What sort of mess had he gotten into that he couldn’t Jedi his way out of? Instead of asking Bodhi tried to focus.  
“How far did you get from the ship?“ he asked, even as R2 plugged in to trace the comm transmission as best he could. Luke started to describe his path but before he got very far the comm cut out mid-sentence. R2 let out a distressed beep but gave the closest coordinates he’d been able to trace before Bodhi could panic. Though it might not have been exact the signal seemed to be no more than one klick to the West of their landing spot. Bodhi pulled on his poncho quickly and set off with the astromech beeping along. 

\--- 

They went along for a while across the desert until he can see the facade of the temple Luke came seeking not too far off in the distance. As he and R2 headed for it Bodhi suddenly felt eyes on him, before he saw the strangers leaping out. They approach suddenly, grabbing him by the arms. They don’t answer when he asks what they want, instead, wrestling with him as he moves, speaking in a foreign language to each other that he didn’t know. He wanted to fight but with a sudden laser at his back from the most intimidating among them, he had to comply. R2 had gone too quiet and when Bodhi turned to speak to him to the droid isn’t there, fading into the distance as he went off across the dunes. Great was Bodhi’s last thought before he felt a harsh blow to his head and everything went dark.

\---

When he woke to Luke is staring down at him for a moment he hoped that he had simply fallen asleep on the ship. The pain throbbing in his head reminded him quickly that wasn’t the case as he groaned. Luke’s face twisted in worry.

“Hey, don’t move too quickly it’ll hurt more,” he said, easing Bodhi into a sitting position beside him on the metal floor of their apparent cell aboard their captors’ ship. He’d need to talk to Luke about his penchant for getting captured later, preferably when the room wasn’t spinning. He could tell by the uncirculated air that they hadn’t left the planet and he was thankful, knowing how their chances of survival would drop if they did.

“I’m the worst rescue ever,” he mumbled feeling groggy, as the thought burst into his mind. Luke frowned. 

“You’re not, I just pick the worst destinations it seems. I’m sorry,” he said, smoothing back Bodhi’s hair gently to look at the injury. Wincing, Bodhi had to agree. In his concussed state Luke’s sad eyes on him full force almost had him apologizing back.

“What hazard did you get us into this time?” he asked. Luke sighed pulling away before speaking.

"The group who took us are after the same thing I am, the artifacts from the Jedi temple. Though they want them for a less noble cause, there's a good black market for them in some circles. I should have known better than think they'd be undisturbed," he answered, shaking his head. "To complicate matters, my lightsaber gave away my identity. It seems like a few are bounty hunters now waiting for their boss and squabbling over how they are going to split the money when they turn me, well, us in," he continued matter of factly. Bodhi couldn't tell if his mind was slowed from the blow or if Luke was a little cavalier about the whole situation.

"You seem way calmer than I am about being sold or killed, or both. Do you have a plan by any chance?” he asked.  
  
"That is where Artoo comes in, we have contingencies, he knows what to do," he answered sounding confident. Bodhi remembered R2 zooming off into the distance and while he knew the droid was usually trustworthy he didn't have the same sure faith as Luke, especially when he wasn’t sure if the droid had been captured as well.  
  
“He sort of rolled off, at least he had the coordinates,” he said knowing he sounded unsure.  
  
“Trust me, he’s gotten me out of worse scrapes than this,” Luke said. Bodhi was finding that knowing this sort of thing happened to Luke every other day and experiencing one of his misadventures first hand was entirely different. Luke got up and looked through the small window in the door, scoping out the hallway for a way out or a sign of R2. From the right angle, he could see their captors from there off to the left in a makeshift leisure area, sitting and slamming down drinks as they argued. 

Bodhi took in the surroundings as best he could, wondering if he could at least figure out the kind of ship they were on to distract himself. There was a hatch in the middle of the floor, proving that it wasn’t built as a cell which probably ruled out Imperial models. Still, it could have been a cargo freighter by the boxy shape of it, maybe one of those hideous Hernon-class. He leaned back against the wall thinking of their chances of escape, how the wiring might be set up and whether or not they could access it. He didn’t mean to shut his eyes again but the stress exhausted him, the pain in his head felt better in the dark. Within moments Luke shook his shoulder lightly, bringing him back to awareness.

“You probably shouldn’t sleep in case you’re concussed. I’m sorry,” he said again, looking more worried than he had before. Bodhi sat up straighter which helped his equilibrium a bit as he tried to shake off the drowsiness he felt.

“Thanks, just distract me please, just talk,” he answered, knowing Luke was right. Their circumstances didn’t seem to be changing anytime soon so Luke humored him.

“Of course,” he said, sitting down even though he looked restless.

“How are you, I mean, other than right now. It’s been...a while, back on base what have you been up to?” Luke asked, looking somewhat regretful.

“You know how it is with the squadron, even though we’re not in constant battle anymore everyone is still on alert. It’s hard to fall out of routine,” he answered honestly. Just the day before he’d been out early with Wedge and the others flying drills to stay sharp. The destruction of the second Death Star had eased the Empire’s offense enough for them to breathe but there were still missions and a regime to dismantle. This trip was the first time in a long time that he had taken a break at all really, and look how well that turned out.

“I definitely understand that. I think I might be harder on myself training than either of my masters were,” he said with a laugh to play it off, though his posture seemed tight all of a sudden.

“Is that why we haven’t talked since Endor?” he asked, not unkindly. He tried his best to keep accusation and hurt from his voice.

“Among other things, a lot of other things that I’m bad at explaining,” Luke answered, keeping his tone casual as he evaded, hoping for an out.

“I might understand, you have to believe I would try,” Bodhi replied, wishing Luke would just let him in. He missed the easy camaraderie they had found after Yavin. He remembered the night of the medal ceremony, how he had been so awkward and still Luke stayed. They had talked all night about everything, about growing up on desert planets, about the star systems and ships they studied, even about the Force. He was around Bodhi more often than not after that, seeking him out on the new base to play cards and curse the cold. Even after Cloud City, Bodhi hadn’t left Luke’s side in recovery as he got used to his synthetic hand. He never pushed Luke to discuss what happened there. Now he wondered if he should have tried more, if Luke felt like he just didn’t care then and wouldn’t care now.

“I know you would, Bodhi, I just...” he broke off with a sigh, looking guilty.

“If you don’t want to talk about it now, we’re in a sort of stressful situation already so I get it, ” Bodhi assured even though it hurt. Luke shook his head and spoke again.

“I trust you and I know it hurts that I shut you out, that I shut everyone out really,” he confessed, “After Endor, without a mission to focus on I felt adrift, the Force overwhelmed me even as things on base became less hectic. I thought if I pushed you all away maybe the path of the Force would become clearer to me. It didn’t work the way I thought though, I’ve missed you a lot,” he said with a chagrined smile. Bodhi hadn’t expected him to say so much.

“It’s not stupid if it was important to you,” Bodhi answered when Luke trailed off, putting a hand on his arm for comfort. Luke met his eyes looking grateful before speaking once more, quieter than the rest.

“I don’t even know if I want to just be this, to just be the Jedi for the rest of my life,” he added with stark honesty, something he had never let himself say out loud.

Bodhi thought about Chirrut and how the force had never seemed the same burden it was to Luke. He wondered if having Baze to ground him was what made his trust in the Force so effortless. He wished someone could do that for Luke. I wish that I could, he yearned. Tentatively he grasped Luke’s ungloved hand in his own as he spoke.

“You’ve said before that the force is living thing,” he paused, trying to figure his words before continuing, “Don’t you think, that if we’re all a part of it, it wants you to live too?” Luke wouldn’t meet his eyes, still warring with himself. Bodhi swallowed and spoke again. “Even if it means not being a perfect Jedi, you have to follow your heart,” he finished, hoping sincerity would shine through past the cliche. Luke smiled finally and the intense mood was lifted.

“Did I mention that I’ve missed you?” he said again, both playful and sincere.

“Somewhere in there,” Bodhi said with an answering grin, “I missed you too for the record, just a little bit.”

“Even while I was trying to be all stoic and alone I thought of you,” Luke said, eyes soft, “even when I wasn’t sure what I wanted to be, I wanted to be with you.” Bodhi felt warm under Luke’s gaze and didn’t know what to say, suddenly self-conscious. They had been circling each other for so long, maybe since they met. Luke was looking at him the way Bodhi had always chalked up to the imagination. Not for the first time, Luke’s eyes tracked across his face, almost reverently. Bodhi was about to say or do something stupid when they both heard R2-D2’s frantic beeping and the spell was broken. Luke sprung up looking out the door before realizing the sound was coming from beneath them in the cargo hatch.

“Artoo, I knew you’d pull through!” Luke said with joy. R2 booped excitedly inquiring about Bodhi, making the pilot feel bad for ever doubting the droid’s loyalty.

“I’m here R2, is there a circuit you can hook into to open this?” he asked hopefully. The droid beeped affirmatively and within minutes the floor hatch slid open. Bodhi stood, more than ready to climb down and get out of there the way R2 got in. Luke looked hesitant all of a sudden and Bodhi knew it wasn’t going to be that simple.

“I have to try and get my lightsaber back,” he said. Bodhi was exhausted but he understood. Luke had R2 work on the door circuits and they had a moment to access his odds. Bodhi stood beside Luke and took a look out the small window of the door. A few of the goons had left, the three remaining playing a card game.

“What can I do?” he asked as Luke looked out the window of the door, seeing that a few of the men had left, at least his odds would be better.

“Just keep a look out for the others coming and stick with R2, I’ll come back,” he said sounding sure. The panel unlocked and the door slid open, Luke’s cue to throw himself back into danger. Before he left though he suddenly kissed Bodhi quickly on the lips before sneaking off down the hall without a word. Of course, he’d just do it like that after all the build up, what else had he even expected. Bodhi couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous his life was. R2 blooped questioningly and Bodhi answered.  
  
“Just, the usual,” he said, shaking his head at a loss for words. The droid beeped back in understanding and they waited for Luke to return. 

\---

With the element of surprise on his side, Luke took out the card playing mercenaries with little problem, retrieving his saber and even a few small artifacts. He came back to the cell and they all snuck down into the cargo hold, following R2’s lead. It was looking like a clean getaway until they heard someone jump down a hatch behind them. They both turned to see a large Trandoshan seething with rage, his reptillian features contorted into a snarl. Luke lit his lightsaber and pushed Bodhi behind him protectively.  
  
“Let us go and you don’t have to die,” he said, voice strong with courage. Bodhi wondered if that ever worked. As expected, the Trandoshan growled, saying something harsh in his own language and brandishing a vibroblade. Bodhi’s eyes widened but Luke acted unphased.  
“Go with R2,” he said, before rushing at their enemy. The weapons clashed hard and the battle was on. R2 beeped wildly cursing loudly and rolling away.  
“He is,” Bodhi agreed frustrated as he followed R2 over to the security keypad. Bodhi’s suspicions that the ship was a Hernon-class were confirmed by the out of date tech and he was confident they could work through it. He typed rapidly through the different protocols that came up to unlock the door on the small screen, hoping that by the time he got it Luke would either win or make a break for it.

The incline of the ship’s floor was working in Luke’s favor, giving him the higher ground. As sparks flew Bodhi saw that Luke had injured the Trandoshan enough to slow him as R2 hooked into the mainframe Bodhi had managed to infiltrate. The droid worked quickly, sifting through the lock down code that hadn’t been set when he first boarded. The back door popped when R2 entered emergency procedure, the huge door crashing down into the sand outside.

The Trandoshan seemed on his last legs and Luke managed to disarm him, literally. The sight of the green blood made Bodhi queasy as the creature screamed in agony before losing consciousness and thumping to the floor. Luke looked down at the creature, panting heavily and still clutching his saber white knuckled. Bodhi called out to him, breaking him out of his daze and motioning for him to come. He walked down to Bodhi and grabbed his hand as they set off into the dunes, more than ready to get back to their ship and back home. R2 reminded them to hurry up helpfully, in harsher beeps, and they quickened their pace in case the two unaccounted hunters were to return.

\---

“That wasn’t so bad,” Luke said flopping down in the co-pilot’s seat when they finally got settled in back on the ship. R2 whirred sarcastically from his spot before rolling back to the other cabin.  
“Next time Leia wants someone to babysit you I’m asking Chewbacca,” Bodhi warned as he set the coordinates. His head still hurt but the pain pills and the bacta patch were doing wonders, even if it looked silly slapped across his forehead.

“Chewy loves me, he’d be good company, y’know,” he said with his golden boy smile. Bouncing back from near death looked good on him, everything did though. If Bodhi were more cynical it would be annoying.

“Maybe he could keep you out of trouble for once,” Bodhi said, with amusement despite the stress. The pilot couldn’t truly relax until they were out of orbit, breaking into hyperspace and on track to reach base within the hour, only then did he let his guard down, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back, sinking into his seat. After a few moments, he felt Luke’s hand on his arm and wanted to cry.

“I know, I know, I don’t even think it’s a concussion. I’m not sleeping just resting,” he said. Blinking one eye open, he saw that Luke looked a little more serious now that the rush of adrenaline had worn off. His eyes roved over Bodhi as if assuring himself that there were no more injuries to be tended.  
“I may be reckless about my own safety, but if you do come with me again I swear I’ll be more careful,” he said.

“I know you don’t actually mean for these things to happen, but, I appreciate the sentiment,” he said, smiling softly with both eyes on Luke’s sincere face. He was going to rest again, thinking the conversation was over when Luke spoke again.

“Can I kiss you again some time?” he asked in a breath. Bodhi didn’t answer, instead choosing to cut past all the back and forth for once. He left his own seat, cautious of the controls on autopilot, and crossed the small distance between them. Luke started to speak again but went silent as Bodhi all but crawled into his lap, leaning fully into his space and kissing him for real in response. Luke melted into it, pulling Bodhi against him as the Force quieted for once. After they pulled apart Bodhi pressed his face against his neck, heart buzzing with adrenaline all over again in a much more pleasant way.  
  
“Anytime,” he answered. Luke rolled his eyes and tilted Bodhi’s chin up gently, kissing him again already, like he couldn’t bear not to. Bodhi supposed more adventures could be worth going on if they all could end like this.


End file.
